FIG. 11 is a plan view of a conventional probe card container, FIG. 12 is a cross sectional side view at the line of A-A of FIG. 11, and FIG. 13 is a plan view of the conventional probe card container of FIG. 11 with an upper case portion being removed.
In FIG. 11 to FIG. 13, a reference numeral 1 denotes a main case made of duralumin of the conventional probe card container consisting of a box-like lower case portion 2 with an open upper surface for receiving therein a probe card, and of an upper case portion 3 for closing selectively the open upper surface of the lower case portion 2.
A reference numeral 4 denotes a probe card, 5 denotes a hinge provided on right side (one side) surfaces of the lower and upper case portions 2 and 3 for connecting together the lower and upper case portions 2 and 3. A reference numeral 6 denotes a fixing member for fixing the probe card 4 stored in the lower case portion 2, 7a and 7b denote locking elements provided on left side (other side) surfaces of the lower and upper case portions 2 and 3, respectively.
Reference numerals 8a and 8b denote handles provided on the left side (other side) surfaces (opposite side of the hinge) of the lower and upper case portions 2 and 3, respectively.
In the above conventional probe card container, the probe card 4 is inserted into the lower case portion 2 and fixed to the lower case portion 2 by fixing member 6, the lower case portion 2 is covered with the upper case portion 3, and the lower and upper case portions 2 and 3 are connected together by the lock elements 7a and 7b. 
The probe card container having therein the probe card 4 is normally rested on an exclusive shelf, and taken out from the shelf by hand of the operator when the probe card is to be used.
Recently, there is a tendency of increasing the diameter of the probe card, because the silicon wafer is increased in diameter, and accordingly the probe card container is also increased in dimension. The probe card container including therein a probe card is increased in weight more than 20 kg and it is over the limit to handle by human faculty.
Further, it is dangerous to handle the probe card container rested on the exclusive shelf by the operator, because such shelf is located normally at a high position and liable to oscillate unexpectedly. Accordingly, an exclusive device for handling to take out the probe card container rested on the exclusive shelf is required.
Accordingly, there is such a task that the probe card container can be rested on and taken out of the exclusive shelf, and moved on a rest table easily, safely and precisely by hand of the operator.
Further, it is required that the probe card container having therein an expensive and precise probe card, rested on the exclusive shelf or the like is not moved easily by the oscillation or shock. Still further, it is required to prevent the oscillation of the exclusive shelf or the table for supporting the probe case container from being transmitted to the probe card stored in the container.